Boat Notes
by TheWantedWinterSoldier
Summary: Evan Gold is a young hero who is trying to stay safe from Iron Man for refusing to sign the Registration Act. But when she's attacked at a boat dealer, things get scary for her. With people's lives on the line, she is determined to protect them from S.H.I.E.L.D.(There are guns)


Boat Notes

"This is gonna be fun. Two and a half hours of sitting while learning about boats," I said to my sister as we walked through a door to Petro's Mariners boat showroom.

"Well deal with it. This is exactly like how high school is going to be: long, boring, and common sense. Hopefully this will go smoothly without any interruptions."

"Yeah, smoothly. Hey, can you introduce me too, after you say your name? Just in case?"

"Sure, these boats are nice."

Smooth was what I was thinking. Today had been so hot and I was completely bored all day. And it sucked that I had to stay inside the whole time. Why you ask? The name's Evan Gold also known as Geek. I have telekinetic and flight powers. I should also mention low level telepathic skills, but they are so low, it's hard to say that I have them at all.

But what a time to be alive. This is why I had to stay indoors: The Registration Act. Anybody with special abilities had to register with the government. They had to give their name, alias, and address. I totally agree with Captain America; you have the right to privacy and why would you want the government watching you more than they already do? I talked to Cap about a week ago to discuss what I should do. He told me to "stay under the radar and don't do anything stupid and obvious." Therefore I stayed in my house and made sure my family was safe.

My dad signed me and my sister Pandora up for a boat class so we could legally drive a boat and jet skis. Not like I hadn't already when trying to run away from an island about to explode, but that's another story for another day. By smooth, she meant no attacks. Iron Man knows I went rogue and is hunting for me as we speak. Hopefully he hasn't found me yet. But I know there's a chance he could find me here.

"Welcome girls, sit in those two chairs right in front of you," a man in the front of the room said to us. We had walked to the very back of the store.

Pandora and I sat down in the chairs which were the last two in the back row. I had brought a notebook and pencil with me for notes, but I probably didn't need them. At the top, I put the words Boat Notes and underlined them. A couple minutes later Pandora introduced us.

"Hi. My name is Pandora and this is my sister Evan. We kayak," she awkwardly explained.

"Nice to meet you all. Let's get started." He clicked a button on his remote control to bring up the first slide in his PowerPoint.

A few minutes later a man named Greg interrupted by stating a fact that was very obvious. I rolled my eyes and leaned in towards Pandora. "I gotta feeling this guy is going to get very annoying real fast," I whispered.

"So is this class, but you have to deal with it now because we have two hours to go." She had leaned towards me too. "If you want to be able to drive the boat, you have to take this class. You can thank the government for that."

"And I have to worry about Tony going after me too."

"And this Greg guy who keeps interrupting."

"Thanks Obama." We muffled our laughter.

At one point, the guy up front brought out a flare in the light signaling device (lsd) part of the presentation. Right as he started explaining what it was for, I thought I heard a loud thump and a clicking noise. I looked behind me and noticed three black armored vehicles outside the front store windows. _Maybe they're just delivery guys,_ I thought.

That Greg guy started stating another fact on flares when I heard more clicking noises… the ones guns make. All of a sudden glass shattered and I could hear footsteps.

I had realized what happened. "Everybody get down!" I shouted.

Bullets flew towards us at lightning speed. People were still standing for some reason, so I used my powers to force them down to the ground. The bullets were flying everywhere, but I knew Tony wasn't allowed to cause property damage. Instead, he could hurt anyone in his way in order to get to me.

"Hurry! Get to the boats! Come on!" I urged the people in my class. "Pandora! Come here!" I screamed.

"Yeah?" She was next to me.

"I need you to get people onto boats! Whoah!" I threw my hand up and used a chair to block bullets flying right at us. "Don't draw attention to yourself. Go! Go! Go!"

Men in black uniforms charged through the whole area firing away. Pandora was yelling at costumers to get on boats while helping others onto them. I looked behind and saw Greg standing by a table with boating items on them. A uniformed S.H.I.E.L.D agent was backing him up against a wall.

"Crap." I flew over while shouting, "Greg, start a flare!" He grabbed one and set it ablaze.

As soon as I reached him, I grabbed it and threw it right at the agent. His uniform caught on fire. Using the distraction, I picked Greg up, with the help of telekinesis, and carried him onto a nearby boat.

"Thanks for the flare. Get these people," I gestured to the people near us, "to the safest spot on the boat. The agents can't shoot them, at least I don't think so. Got it?" He nodded his head.

"Good." I flew off and saw that an agent was trying to climb on. I lifted a small staircase (for entering boats) and flung it at him. Once it made contact he fell to the floor. Just to be sure he would stay down I punched him in the face _hard_.

 _Two down, many more to go,_ I thought. Fighting at a young age, man there was a lot of pressure on doing the right thing and fighting enemies. I know S.H.I.E.L.D is great for the world, but they have no right to kill innocents. But at the moment, there wasn't enough time to think about that. I flew around the room hitting any agent I could find.

I saw that Greg was encouraging civilians to either the stern or the bow, depending on what position they were in. Surprisingly he listened to me. For once in my life I saw Americans being smart. If I were them, I would not desire to get shot.

Just as I clocked an agent over the head with a fire extinguisher, I noticed Pandora to my left. She was hollering "C'mon!" at pedestrians to hurry. Next I heard a cry for help coming from my right. A little girl was calling for her mommy. Pandora noticed her too, and she started running towards her.

"No you idiot! Don't!" I tried stopping her.

An agent behind me fired a bullet straight at them. I used my powers to fling them to safety. The little girl was safe, but… Pandora clutched her side and collapsed.

"Pandora!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

My sister had just been shot.


End file.
